living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Moss
Appearance Covered in overlapping banded composite plates with a pale birchwood core beneath. Crystalline white eyes. Upper body is broadened and legs reinforced to support his porter mission. Over all of this he wears a forest-green cape on his back and a cream sash around his waist, embroidered with the Ghallanda blink dog. History He came, he saw, he carried great loads. He bore witness against his master, and then struck out on a journey of self-discovery. Commissioned in the middle of the Last War, Unit B-08324 was assigned to a managing lord of the Dragontails of House Ghallanda as a servitor and guard. Constructed as a bodyguard and a porter without peer, Unit B-08324 was granted by the Dragontails to Zic d'Ghallanda. While not possessing excessive intellectual capacity, B-08324 was able to fulfill his master's wishes, both as a porter and as an agent in the wilderness. Equipped with skills to match his user's wilderness-travelling needs, B-08324, known to his compatriots as "Moss," was able to serve with distinction up until the end of the Last War. In the waning days of the war, Zic d'Ghallanda was found to be secretly modifying contracts undertaken on behalf of the Dragontails, and keeping the difference to bolster his own accounts. A short tribunal later, B-08324, was called upon as a witness and Zic was subsequently exiled from the guild and House. Without a master, the one-time porter, scout, and bodyguard, floated from Dragontail operation to Dragontail operation without a clear idea of what he was intended to do now - after turning witness against his exiled master, he found it difficult to integrate himself with other members of the House and the suspicious eye that others cast upon him did Moss no favors. As the Dragontails activity tapered off with the cessation of The Last War there came fewer and fewer hot spots to deploy the sentient golem to in support of Ghallanda and the Dragontails, Finally, Moss requested an extended leave of absence to explore Khorvaire in a way that he was not able to while the war was on. This request was granted, and Moss soon found himself journeying Khorvaire, exploring ruins and battlefields, meeting new and interesting people and performing odd jobs to finance his ongoing journeys. The turning point came while exploring a Cannith manufactory on the edges of the Mournlands, where he met a small group of Wayfinders on a mission to retrieve a device that the Cannith had been researching prior to the Day of Mourning. A long slog through the dungeon-like manufactory later, and Moss was invited back to Sharn with the Wayfinders, and eventually offered a place with the Wayfinders Society. Moss still feels an obligation to House Ghallanda, but the offer from the Society was too good for a curious Warforged to pass up. The Last War Bodyguard and Porter to Zic d'Ghallanda, then floating Dragontails asset. Invitation Hallorn d'Lyrandar, ranking member of the Sharn Lyrandar and member of the Wayfinders in good standing (at the time) made the recommendation. He was unfortunately lost afterwards. Experience As a porter-model Warforged, Moss' unusually high capacity for carriage is already an asset for any expeditionary team. Combined with his wilderness-savvy and combat skills Moss becomes a formidable addition to any team. This combination of traits, and a fearless willingness to defend his compatriots were what lead to Moss being offered a place with the Wayfinders. Motivation Moss' desire to Explore comes from a need to discover more about himself. When he was a Dragontail, his life had purpose and meaning, however since then things have been...chaotic and without direction. Learning more about himself and his kind is in turn giving Moss a sorely needed direction in life. "When y'ain't know which where t'go, y'jus' pick a direction an' start walkin'. You'll either git where yer goin', or figger out how t'git there along th' way." Future Goals Moss' goals at first were to learn more about his people and what makes them uniquely Warforged, but since talking to Jawbreaker and learning about Choice, Moss is becoming more and more of a follower of the Traveler, and now seeks to learn more about the Traveler and his devotees. Also, Moss wishes to become a Khorvaire-renowed Chef. Finally, Moss is concerned about the encroaching threat of the Fungus Mother, and seeks to learn more about it and find the salty weapons that can be used to either banish or vanquish the extraplanar threat to Eberron. Emboldened by the Traveler and prospect of Choice, Moss has come to the secondary, less world-shattering goal, of wanting to open his own fine dining restaurant in Sharn. Cognizant of the cost of both obtaining the blessings of House Ghallanda and the cost of maintaining such an establishment, Moss continues to accumulate his earnings from adventuring with the goal of putting them towards opening his resturant, Toast. Enemies Zic d'Ghallanda - disgraced former Dragontail manager and ex-member of House Ghallanda Secrets I have no taste, but I desire to become a chef. Personality Personality Traits * Stoic, a little slow, perceptive. Ideals * What is right is a''lways'' right. Bonds * blah Flaws * blah Completed Missions Temple of Doom Wherein Moss felt like a lump on a log with his inability to figure out simple puzzles. The only potential new enemy he encountered, swiftly was dispatched after turning into a terrifying fungus-zombie-person. Moss does however feel a strong need to investigate and resolve the issue of the weakening bindings that are holding the Fungus Mother out of Eberron. Apparel in Peril Wherein Moss learned about Choice and breaking out from the mold that has been set for them, murdered the heck out of a bunch of stuff, and literally ripped the beating heart of a crystal golem from its chest. No new enemies gained (unless "empress" Donata figures out who carved her up). Quotes: "No such thing's too easy. Jus' means y'pr'pared good enough." On the Horizon Wherein, we were sent to meet with a client at Gatherhold with a twofold mission: to locate a lost Wayfinder team and to complete their original mission of locating a lost family heirloom in an abandoned oasis motel. The meeting with the client went uneventfully, though it was sad to see a noble Ghallanda tavern keeper in such a poor state. Preparations made, hats with Wayfinder Society badges acquired, the team set off into the desert. After a few days travel, the team found themselves in a sandstorm and amidst its blowing winds and stinging grains, they heard a bell which lead them to the Hotel California oasis motel. Hijinks ensued until they investigated the oasis and accidentally provoked A NIGHT HAG ''into revealing itself, who fled after a few pointed remarks. Shaken by the encounter, the group redoubled their efforts in searching the hotel for clues and found a painting depicting several Ghallanda halflings and their goal: the lost locket. Plans were put together, and finally suspecting the bell of being the source of the magic suppression they experienced, Moss tore the one-ton bell from its mounting and threw it into the desert. For this act of incredible strength, the party was once again visited by a different hag, but after that hag also fled the party was able to make contact with some of the formerly-charmed residents of the hotel. With further information uncovered, they finally found the cave network beneath the hotel and oasis where the hag coven had their lair, and a great battle commenced. Once one of the three hags in the coven was slain, the coven was broken and the other two fled leaving only the Party, the surviving wayfinders from the previous team, The Desperado, and the mysterious lady Rakshasa wearing the missing locket who was apparently the mastermind behind the whole thing. Also, on top of it all, it turns out that the coven and the rakshasa were trying to raise a demon lord using the stolen life essence from revelers in the hotel above. So there we are in an audarian standoff, tension is mounting and...the Rakshasa just disappears. Into another plane of existence. Since the dread demon had the goal of the assignment, the party gave chase to the Plane of Chaos with the assistance of El Desperado. Once there, without any idea of how to track the creature in the chaotic, ever-shifting landscape of the Plane of Chaos, Kythri, the party simply started walking and trusted in the unknowable chaos to put them where they needed to be. It worked. The party found a cave inhabited by a single, meditating Githerazai monk and after introductions and some discussion, it was found that the monk was being hunted by a group of Githyanki, amongst which was the target Rakshasa, ''and the old monk could sense the stolen locket she wore. An agreement was brokered by Cinnabar and the party settled in to lie in wait for the interlopers. They did not have to wait long before the attacking Githyanki and disguised Rakshasa appeared, and a battle started. The Githyanki, using their abilities (?) fled the entrapping circle once the Rakshasa's disguise was dispelled, and ultimately abandoned the creature to her own devices once her deception became known. Terse words were traded, and finally the Rakshasa was slaid with the warning that she will eventually be back to take her revenge when it's least expected. Moss mentally added her to the growing pile of threats and carried on with life. Snakes on the Brain It started out as a simple job- go to a podunk settlement in Q'barra, find some missing wayfinders, find a lost shipment of dragonshards, make the client happy and return. It was so much worse. Moss was interested in the job because he had never been to Q'barra and knew little of it, other than it is an exotic and little traveled destination. He hoped that he might learn some exotic new recipes, discover some exotic new spices to use, things he could combine with his existing style to create something unique and would set his cooking apart. In the end, it turned out that the culinary horizons Moss had hoped to expand, remained distant as the only cookery discovered was within a the settlement of Deepwater where they had a decidedly homely style common to greater Khorvaire. The stew wasn't terrible and it was made with local root vegetables, but still lacked the exotic qualities that Moss had hoped to find. Perhaps, another adventure to even more far-flung locales would be more fruitful. The job itself went...questionably. Perhaps there were many signs that everyone ignored, but apparently there was some degree of importance to the grand convergence that was happening soon after the team arrived in Deepwater. The team did a little asking around town after the missing Wayfinders, and then strolled off in the general direction indicated by townsfolk over the course of a day and a night. Eventually the temple where the alleged perpetrators of the various crimes were living was located, and after some hijinks, the last surviving member of the Wayfinders that had come before, Lassius, was located and rescued. Hurrah! Lassius was returned to the town while the rest of the team started to work on breaking into the temple to attempt to retrieve the missing dragonshards. Long story short, the Demon Summoning that was started might've basically been completed, the dragonshards were consumed in the ritual, Lassius got murdered in his sleep by cultists, Kava, the not-quite-lizardperson in opposition to the cult of the demon was also almost lost sacrificing herself to keeping the demon bound, and it was only through Reva's last minute magical workings that she survived without a demon bound to her undying essence. All in all, things could've gone worse. Could've gone a lot better, but also could've gone worse. At a minimum, Q'barra isn't going to fall to demonic influence any time soon so that's gotta be worth something? Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * dungeoneer's pack * Ghallanda signet * Ghallanda ID papers * cooking & brewing tools * --- * Heward's Handy Spice Pouch * Oil of Repair (2) * Pocket Watch * Adamantine Fortification Disc * Cloak of Billowing * Shield of Expression * 200ft rope * Healing kit, climbing kit, * Quiver of Ehlonna * Shard of Illumination * Mror Army Tool * Heward's Handy Hotplate * Goggles of Night Character Sheet * Moss, level 6 Fighter (Updated 5/25/19) Category:Characters